With my bare hands
by Mary Barrens
Summary: Hotch má po smrti Haley problémy s Reidovou blízkostí. Upozornění: slash, zmínky o násilí, spoiler 5x09


**With my bare hands**

Když nad tím Reid tak uvažoval, vážně nebylo nijak podivné, že se jim Hotch vyhýbal. Opravdu, po tom, co se stalo s Haley a Foyetem, nikdo z nich – natož pak Reid, který si kdysi na vlastní kůži vyzkoušel pozici oběti – nemohl čekat, že by se s nimi Hotch nějak zvlášť vybavoval nebo s nimi dokonce někam chodil. A tak nějak to i bylo. Pracoval sice, ale nevybavoval se, nikam s nimi nechodil, a pokud měl jen trochu volna, raději se držel doma se svým synem. Zatímco s nimi sotva promluvil, vlastně jedině tehdy, když to bylo potřeba, a nikdy ne o něčem osobním, vyhýbal se přímému pohledu a pokud se někomu z nich nějakým zázrakem podařilo zatáhnout ho po pracovních hodinách do nějakého osobnějšího rozhovoru, rychle se omluvil a spěchal za Jackem.

A oni to chápali, protože Jack ho přece potřeboval, teď ještě o tolik víc než dříve, když přišel o matku, a protože on si toho tak moc zažil, a tak mu ustupovali, nenutili ho mluvit a nijak na něj nenaléhali, přesto si každý našel způsob, jak mu dát najevo, že jim na něj záleží a že se na ně může kdykoli obrátit, protože jsou tady pro něj.

JJ se nabídla, že mu občas pohlídá Jacka. Emily za ním přišla do kanceláře a pod nějakou průhlednou záminkou mu pomohla s papírováním, aby pro jednou mohl jít dřív domů. Rossi mu jednou večer, během případu, a tudíž ve společném hotelovém pokoji, sebral všechny složky, donutil ho sednout si na postel a vyprávět mu o Jackovi, protože spoléhal na to, že to Hotchovi alespoň malinko zvedne náladu. Morgan za ním jednoduše přišel a řekl mu, že pokud by si někdy potřeboval promluvit, kdykoli, je tady. Garciová mu přinesla velkou mísu svých vyhlášených domácích sušenek.

Rozhodli se dát mu prostor a čas, tolik času, kolik jen bude potřebovat, aby se vzpamatoval, aby posbíral všechno to, co z něj zbylo, a pokusil se to zase složit dohromady, aby se rozhodl, co bude dělat dál.

Jenomže to nepomáhalo a Hotch vůbec nevypadal, že by na tom byl líp.

A Reida to děsilo. Děsilo ho, jak moc se Hotch vrhá do nebezpečí a jak moc se jim vzdaluje, jak málo s nimi mluví. Děsil ho ten prázdný pohled, který se čas od času objevil Hotchovi v očích. Děsilo ho, že když mu položil dlaň na rameno, což by – vzhledem k tomu, že spolu chodili skoro celý rok před smrtí Haley – neměl být žádný problém, zatvářil se Hotch, jako by ho mučili, řekl, že má moc práce a rychle vycouval z místnosti, aniž se mu přitom jedinkrát podíval do očí.

Proto teď Reid stál před dveřmi Hotchova bytu a tiskl zvonek. Protože už to takhle dál nešlo. Nemohl se už dál dívat na to, jak se Hotch stahuje do sebe, jak trpí sám, protože se odmítá podělit o svoji bolest s nimi a dovolit jim, aby tam byli pro něj, aby mu pomohli se s tím vyrovnat.

Po druhém zazvonění mu Hotch otevřel, v obličeji byl bledý a pod očima měl tmavé kruhy, dva horní knoflíčky bílé košile rozepnuté a rukávy vyhrnuté k loktům. Vypadal unaveně, když stál mezi dveřmi, ruce založené na hrudi, a vyhýbal se Reidovu pohledu.

„Můžu dál?" zeptal se ho Reid jemně a kousl se do rtu, protože ho najednou napadlo, že by ho Hotch mohl odmítnout, že by mu klidně mohl říct, že ho nechce vidět. Věděl, že by se tím nenechal odradit, ale přesto…

Hotch beze slova kývl a neochotně o krok ustoupil, aby ho pustil dovnitř, pak se k mladíkovi obrátil zády a zamířil do obývacího pokoje. Reid ho mlčky následoval, a když si Hotch sedl do křesla, posadil se na pohovku naproti něj.

Pevně se na něj zadíval, rozhodnutý nenechat se odehnat, za žádnou cenu. „Mám o tebe strach, Aarone," řekl mu vážným hlasem. „My všichni o tebe máme strach."

Hotch pohodil hlavou. „Nemusíte si dělat starosti," oznámil škrobeně, ale stále se na něj nedíval, pohled upřený někam těsně nad mladíkovo rameno. „Jsem v pořádku."

Reid ho nenechal domluvit. „Myslím to vážně, Aarone. Nemluvíš s námi. Vyhýbáš se nám. Trávíš čas zavřený ve své kanceláři, aby ses na nás nemusel ani podívat." Natáhl se k Hotchovi a chytil ho za rameno. Druhou rukou ho vzal za bradu a donutil ho, aby se na něj podíval. „Tak jak ti mám věřit, že jsi v pořádku?"

Hotch uhnul pohledem a paže, které měl až doteď zkřížené na hrudníku, se mu svezly do klína. „Nechci o tom mluvit," zamumlal chraplavě.

Reid na okamžik zavřel oči a dlouze vydechl. „Nemohl jsi nic udělat, Aarone. To, co se stalo, není tvoje vina." Prsty mu sklouzl po paži a vzal ho za ruku. Palcem mu kreslil uklidňující kroužky na její hřbet.

„Já vím," přikývl Hotch pomalu. Jeho dlaň v té Reidově spočívala nehybně a naprosto ochable, nepokusil se mu vytrhnout, ale na tváři měl tak bolestný výraz, že to Reid ani na okamžik nedokázal považovat za vítězství. Ne když Hotch stále odvracel pohled od jeho obličeje a druhá ruka – ta, kterou Reid nedržel – se mu sevřela v pěst tak pevně, že se mu nehty zaryly hluboko do kůže.

„Proč se o mě staráš?" zeptal se Hotch tiše, pohled upřený na svoji dlaň mezi Reidovými prsty. Jeho hlas se mírně zachvěl a on se musel zhluboka nadechnout.

„Miluju tě," odpověděl mu Reid pevně a bez zaváhání, přičemž z něj nespustil pohled.

Hotch se zachvěl a konečně se mu podíval do očí. „Ale…" zamumlal slabě, výraz nedůvěřivý, oči mírně zarudlé potlačovanými slzami. „Jak bys mě mohl milovat? Jak by mě _vůbec někdo_ mohl milovat?" Hotch na něj zíral doširoka rozevřenýma očima, otevřený, nechráněný, zranitelný. „V čem se liším od těch ostatních, co se za nimi denně honíme?"

Reid zamrkal. Tohle si tedy Aaron myslel? Že je stejný jako všichni ti, jejichž lovením se živili? Ti, kteří museli být chyceni a odstraněni z ulic, kvůli bezpečí ostatních? „Aarone…"

Hotchova tvář se zkřivila do bolestného výrazu a jeho ruka se v těch Reidových zachvěla, jako by mu ji chtěl vytrhnout, ale na poslední chvíli si to rozmyslel. „_Zabil_ jsem Foyeta, Spencere," prohlásil, hlas zhrublý emocemi. „Mohl jsem ho zatknout, ale já… Nemohl jsem dovolit, aby se zase dostal ven. Zabil jsem ho," řekl a znovu uhnul pohledem. „Zabil jsem ho holýma rukama."

Tohle byl ten důvod, proč se jim tak vyhýbal? Protože měl pocit, že nemá právo na to, být s nimi? Myslel si, že nestojí za to, aby si o něj dělali starosti? Věřil, že není dost dobrý na to, aby ho někdo miloval?

„Proto se mě odmítáš dotknout?" vydechl měkce, když najednou pochopil v čem je Hotchův problém. Nebylo to tak, že by ho Hotch přestal milovat, jednoduše si myslel, že nemá právo se někoho dotknout – dotýkat se _jeho_ – kvůli tomu, co udělal.

„Zabil jsem ho _holýma rukama_, Spencere." Hotch dlouze, unaveně vydechl a vyprostil dlaň z jeho sevření, aby následně zvedl obě ruce před sebe. „Těmato rukama. Jak bych se tě ještě někdy vůbec mohl dotýkat?" U posledního slova se mu zlomil hlas.

„Aarone," zamumlal Reid a smutně se pousmál. Naklonil se k Hotchovi a vzal jeho tvář do dlaní. „Miluju tě. Miluju tě a to nikdo a nic nezmění." Jeho prsty v měkkém pohlazení sklouzly pryč z Hotchova obličeje a on chytil Hotche za ruce, konečky prstů zlehka přejížděl po jeho kůži, jemně se ho dotýkal, pohled upřený do jeho očí, pevně a bez zakolísání. „Chránil jsi svého syna, Aarone. Každý na tvém místě by udělal to samé, co ty." Přitáhl si Hotchovy ruce blíže ke svému obličeji a zlehka ho políbil na klouby prstů. „Ty nejsi vrah, Aarone. Udělal jsi, co jsi musel, aby psychopat neublížil malému chlapci."

Hotch k němu mlčky vzhlížel, oči velké a tmavé a plné touhy uvěřit mu. „Víš to určitě?" zeptal se jemně, stále mírně nejistý.

Reid beze slova sklouzl z pohovky a zůstal klečet na zemi před Hotchem, který se automaticky sklonil, aby na mladíka dosáhl, načež se taky svezl dolů a klekl si naproti Reidovi, jejich ruce stále spojené mezi nimi, prsty propletené. „Vím to naprosto určitě," přikývl Reid.

Hotchovi po tváři stekla slza. Reid mu ji palcem setřel a pevně ho objal, tiskl ho k sobě, paže obemknuté okolo Hotchova těla, mírně se s ním kolébal dopředu a dozadu, zatímco Hotch skoro zoufale zatínal prsty do jeho košile, jako by ho už nikdy nechtěl pustit. Jako by ho už nikdy nechtěl nechat odejít. Skryl obličej do mladíkova krku a Reid cítil na krku jeho horké slzy.

„Ššš, to bude dobré," zašeptal mu Reid do ucha a stiskl ho pevněji. Prsty jedné ruky mu pročísl vlasy, než ho opět objal a dlouhými tahy nahoru a dolů ho konejšivě hladil po zádech. „Bude to v pořádku…"

„Děkuju ti," zamumlal Hotch někam do ohybu mezi jeho krkem a ramenem.

Reid se pousmál.


End file.
